


butler me up

by wintercelestial



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercelestial/pseuds/wintercelestial
Summary: The butler suit looks really, really good on him.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 56





	butler me up

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr. unedited and written for a prompt: "Diavolo fucking Lucifer whose wearing a butler suit 💦"

Barbatos isn’t going to be happy about that tea set at all. Or about having to clean up any of this mess in general.

The stripy teacups and their saucers lie scattered across the floor in broken fragments, the matching teapot also in pieces not much farther away. Little cubes of sugar have already melted into the dark splotches where the tea is starting to set in. The serving tray is beneath Diavolo’s shoe, dropped from Lucifer’s hands when Diavolo had pinned him against the wall in a fit of lust.

“Oh?” Lucifer had smirked over his shoulder at him as hands pawed at the back of his butler uniform, sneaking under his coat tails and fumbling with his pants. “What seems to be the matter, my lord?”

Diavolo had flushed the colour of the pomegranates Lucifer served him for afternoon tea, red and bright and pretty. His servitude kink is a secret among no one in the royal quarters. Lucifer just happens to be particularly fetching in uniform, his waistcoat and pants fitted tight, especially when he bends over to pour tea.

Lucifer looks grand and he knows it better than anyone else.

Diavolo fucks him harder against the wall, one hand securing his wrists together above his head. The other hand strokes Lucifer’s swollen, dripping cock and he grunts in response, biting down on his lower lip to conceal his heavy breaths.

If Diavolo thinks that’s going to make even the slightest dent in that prideful ego, he’s wrong.

Lucifer clenches encouragingly around the thickness of the cock in his ass, feeling the full length of it twitch inside him. Pre-cum drips into the pants shoved roughly down his thighs. He’s close, so close.

Diavolo slumps forward to muffle his moans in Lucifer’s neck, only to come face to face with a knowing glint in red eyes.

“My lord, you seem to be in a pleasant mood. Am I, your loyal butler, serving you well?”

“Ah, Lucifer, I’m going to-”

Oh, he’s so easy to please.


End file.
